onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Judge
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = King; Commander of Germa 66 | epithet = | jva = }} Vinsmoke Jajji, also known as The Garuda, is the king of the Germa Kingdom, the commander of Germa 66, and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family. Appearance Jajji is a large man with very long light hair reaching to his waist. He has a long and thin mustache which spikes upward, a thin and small beard, and has a prominent cleft chin. He wears a dark robe with the number 66 on the bottom front, a large light cape, a belt with the number 66 on the buckle, dark gloves, and a warrior's helmet. Personality Like his daughter, Jajji has great respect for strength, and the privileges that come with its exercise. He is proud of his son Yonji's strength, and believes that men can only speak clearly to each other properly with physical force. He also values and craves power, desiring to take over the entire North Blue as his ancestors once did. He only values his children when they prove their strength, and so rejected the seemingly weak Sanji and refused to intervene in his brothers' abuse of him. Relationships Sanji When his third son Sanji left their family as a child, Jajji pursued him constantly, going so far as to both use the World Government and the Marines to locate him, and manipulating the Marines' bounty system to ensure Sanji's safe return. However, this was all done merely in furtherance of his ambition to re-conquer the North Blue. In order to seal an alliance with Big Mom, which would give him the forces necessary to achieve this ambition, he forces Sanji to marry one of Big Mom's daughters in order to meet her terms. Father and son share a mutual dislike with Sanji calling him a "bastard" after their first meeting in 13 years, while Jajji tells Sanji that he never considered him a true son of his. Yonji Jajji seems to respect his youngest son, questioning Sanji over what he did to his younger brother and saying that Yonji's strength is formidable. Sanji replied that it simply meant his strength was greater. Rejiu Jajji's daughter shows great respect and admiration for him; while Sanji denounces Jajji's decision to put up glorified pictures of himself throughout the royal castle, Reiju responds that it simply shows that their father is a man of great fame and power. Big Mom Jajji desires to form an alliance with Big Mom, as she would enable him to easily conquer the North Blue. However, he does not like her in person, calling her mentally deranged and not wanting his favored children to be married into her family. Abilities and Powers As king of the Germa Kingdom, Jajji has authority over his subjects. He also possesses a great deal of power either within or over the World Government; he is an attendee at Reverie, and can both influence the Marines' bounty process and issue certain orders to them. He also has authority over Germa 66 as its supreme commander, giving him command of a very powerful military force, and his position has made him infamous throughout the Underworld. Jajji once led his army in a conquest that vanquished four North Blue kings, further demonstrating his might. Physical Abilities Jajji has exemplary physical strength, fighting evenly with his son Sanji, a pirate with a 177,000,000 bounty, eventually overpowering him. He is capable of jumping extremely high, and his men in Germa 66 were awed to see his power on display. Haki Durning his battle with his son, Jajji imbued his cape with Busoshoku Haki to defend from Sanji's attack and also coated his entire arm when he sent sanji crashing to the ground. Weapons Jajji wields a spear. He also possesses the Vinsmoke Family's advanced technology, which he has used to modify both his spear and other parts of his body. Techniques * : Jajji electrifies his left foot and kicks his opponent with it. * : Jajji shoots his opponent with an explosive round from the back of his shoe. * : Jajji concentrates electrical energy at the tip of his spear, blasting away his opponent. History Past Sometime in the past, Jajji took part in an event known as the Four Nation Coup, in which he vanquished four kings in the North Blue. While a young Sanji was being bullied by his brothers for serving food to those they considered to be rats, Jajji showed no concern for Sanji, considering him worthless and a disgrace to the family. When Sanji left the Vinsmoke Family at a young age, Jajji ceaselessly pursued him. After Sanji gained his first bounty, Jajji sent Marines and bounty hunters after his son. However, due to the poor depiction of Sanji in his wanted poster, the hunters ended up going after Duval instead. When Sanji's wanted poster was updated to show his true face, Jajji increased his bounty by 100,000,000 and changed the condition of the bounty for Sanji from "Dead or Alive" to "Only Alive". Zou Arc Jajji and Big Mom initiated an alliance between Germa 66 and the Big Mom Pirates, with Sanji being arranged to marry Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Purin, to officially form the alliance. Jajji offered his third son, Sanji, to be married due to not considering him a real son and not wanting to give one of his favored children to Big Mom. Totland Arc After the Germa Kingdom arrived at Whole Cake Island, Jajji reunited with Sanji. He asked Sanji what he did to Yonji, but Sanji refused to recognize him as his father. Jajji then decided to take Sanji outside so they could settle matters through fighting. Jajji and Sanji began fighting, with Sanji continually refusing to recognize his former family. Jajji used his advanced technology and spear to overpower Sanji, who activated Diable Jambe. Jajji had his men form a wall between the two of them, and he stabbed through his men with his spear, blowing away Sanji with electrical energy. Jajji later spoke with Sanji again as he was being treated by Reiju, and he told Sanji that their alliance with Big Mom would make conquering the North Blue guaranteed. He then revealed to Sanji that he put exploding wristlets on him to keep him from escaping, and only Big Mom had the key to removing them. Major Battles *Germa Kingdom vs. four unnamed nations **Jajji vs. four unnamed kings *Jajji vs. Sanji Translation and Dub Issues *Vinsmoke Jajji's given name "ジャッジ" is the katakana spelling of the English word "judge". *The names of the children of the Vinsmoke Family, based off the names that are currently known, appear to follow the pattern "(number) + j + vowel". Vinsmoke Jajji's name might be a variant of this pattern as his name contains the -ji ("ジ") suffix used for the known male children. References Site Navigation ru:Винсмок Джадджи it:Vinsmoke Jajji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters